yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Keyome Tasanagi
Imvu name DarkKeyome Name Keyome Tasanagi Nicknames *Chairmen Tasanagi- ( Chairmen name and name to mostly all higher up figures. His 'Serious name') *Tasanagi- ( Name to most of his enemies.) *Keyo- ( Mostly called from close friends and family memebers.) *Maddog- (Street fighting name, nick name in the streets. Got from his younger days.) *The man killer- (From the GMAF1) *Shadow Dog- ( Overall Power in the Maru-Jieitai AKA the Dog Army, and Political Figure. ) Age 04/23/2117 ARK 1: 18 ARK 2: 19 ARK 3: 20 ARK 4: 21 Height *(ARK1-3 )5'11 *ARK4- 6'0 Blood type O Weight 215 Clan & Rank *Clan: Kagemaru Clan *Rank: Chairman Occupation *Chairmen of the Kagemaru Clan *Leader of the Maru-Jieitai Thing's he'd say often " Fuck society..." " I dont like green foods..." " My lack of fucks for this situation is depleting by the minute." " Ever fought a dead man before...?" PERSONAL FIGHTING STYLE AND COMBAT SYSTEM Keyome was taught this fighting style during his training after the GMAF in Ark 2. '' Thunderous Boxing * This style iniates the great skills and knowledge of a boxer but overly enhanced Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Users of this ability posses great skill and knowledge in using their fists in combat and perform attacks such as uppercuts, jabs, crosses, hooks, short straight-punches, cross-counters, and half-uppercuts with great style and profound finesse.This style also is able to fight at incredible speed when fully using ones physical power or even faster when applied chi is inserted into the body to do so. able to strike an opponent in rapid succession that it could possibly kill them instantly. The attacks would possibility deliver painful and precise strikes also gaining kinetic energy produced through the speed of each hit ( AKA the Pusshu Baku or Push blast technique). One of he main moves within this style would be the '''Lightning thrust technique, which is When user is able to launch a single attack that hits its target multiple times. This could be a punch that hits the target ten times despite only throwing one punch but in order to do said move, one must channel enough Chi into their arm that could deliver the said blows to dismember an opponent. *Using the technique… to an oppoenet so “1 punch” could have been thrown out to the human eye and untrained eye. But in reality the strikes would add up to 10 hits or more in total. The user is also capable of executing defensive techniques in boxing include slipping, bobbing, blocking, covering-up, clinching, footwork, and pulling away.The user's arm(s) possesses immense physical strength capable of breaking strong material such stone or steel with their bare hands. using this style, the user can dodge bullets ( if seen), catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. Due to all of the agility training with the numberous amount of physically tasking work-outs. User with this style can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. with the movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. Punches The general base of the strikes in this style are simply meant to do one thing. Beat, the opponent, to a bloody pulp. Keyome's lack of training in the styles that he was taught at a young age has simply allowed him to make a morphed and deformed mixture of all the styles. Making a brawler type fighting style and with that his strikes strictly show this. When keyome uses his arms in this technique he utilizes the fact that he now has a powerful set of strikes that could kill an opponent with a few good hits to the head or hell maybe even one. His punches are wild and relentless but precise and focused one punch in this style could shatter bones, knock people around with ease depending how hard the strike is thrown or set out. 'Thunderous Counters' The ability to counter attacks enemies by using their own physical force against them in addition to the user's attack power. Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Not be confused with Power Echo and/or Power Reflection. User with this power can reverse the moves of opponents and attack with the user's own counter moves. This technique acts as a trump card against opponent with superior power and skill, as it turns the strength of such opponents against them. *'Cross-Counter Move' - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. *'Counter-Counter Move' - counter of a counter move by an opponent. *'Defense Counter Move' - for defense after the user is hit. *'Ocular Counter Move' - This version is a ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. *'Physical Counter Move' - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. *'Quick Time Move' - This slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. *'Vertigo Counter Mover- for flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body.' Background He was born within the District 1 area. His Father was working for the old leader of the Kagemaru's and seems as though they were on a big mission to sabotage some other rival clan. Sadly they failed, leaving Keyome's mother alone to face the face of her child not having a father anymore. Keyome's father was brutally murdered in combat during a gun fight a bit off in distrct 2 when he was only 12 years old. They say his body was stashed off in some trash heap and sent off to the Lower city of Old New york. Four years later, and now 16 years old Keyome then became your local street urchin. Fighting with kids for money almost everyday he got pretty well known for his ability to knock people out with a few quick sweep kicks and a clean straight punch to the temple. An old Yakuza member from the Soramaru can began to place bets on him every week and could easily earn 300,000 Tanz off of the kid easy. He soon brought Keyome over to the new Kagemaru leader and he remebered keyome off the bat and immeditatly made him the clans Courier boy. When he was 15 his mother made sure to sign him up for the GMAF to represent the Kagemaru clan in the junior d ivision. Keyome managed to win almost every fight when it came down to stand up fights but wasn’t really successful when it came down to fighting submissioners. Near the finals keyome was met with a man known as ‘Blake Pharaohs’ a Jiu-jitsu master and Kick-boxer from Brazil. He and keyome battled for what seemed like hours until Blake managed to get keyome into an arm bar almost to the point of snapping in two. In a last minute effort keyome lifted the boy’s body into the air and slammed him into the ground 4 times with his arm alone off sheer will power and strength while still locked up tightly in the arm bar. Keyome was still beaten though, Blake had managed to dislocate Keyome’s left knee with a cheap booting strike to the knee. Knocking keyome out of the tournament right when he was about to goto his last rounds. He won 3rd place for his junior division swearing to get revenge on Blake the next time that he saw him. Due to this, keyome began to fight many enemies and do his fair share of running from the cops just to show his worth and color's to the gang. Luckily keyome was taught and trained by an elderly man by the name of Nagaren. He taught keyome many of the Chinese martial arts that he know;s even the deadily Drunken fist style. Keyome's father was of Japense decent hile his mother African, or black. She too was a fighter and taught keyome American boxing, Muy thai and Karate. She also made sure that he finshed high school. Once he graduated he was now Aniki level, one of the highest level's of a Yakuza rank and only at the age of 17. A year ago, keyome and the Chairmen of the Kagemaru's at the time were both taking a ride through the South side of District 2 when they were surrounded by KPD vehicles. Keyome and the old Yakuza stepped out and the officers began there attack. It is unknown to this day why they did what they did but keyom and the Chairmen didnt back down. Fighting to there last breathes keyome was shot in the arm and he passed out. When he woke the chairmen was dead in a pool of blood. After court cases among court cases the others in the clan finally came to the agreement that the Kagemaru clan was small, and it didnt have anyone to take control over it after the last Chairmen. A chairmen from an unknown clan vouched for keyome becoming the new chairmen. Claming that he "Likes how the lil rascals fucks people up." Keyome was then made after alot of hard debating Chairmen of the Kagemaru clan... at the age of 18. Weapon of choice *Dual 45ml pistols *Large light machine gun, name of it Unknown. Shoots 50 cal size bullet rounds. Hollow tips. *Katana: 4 feet in length, 3 inches wide in width, thick Oak wood along the handle and hilt of the blade with a antimantium center piece on the inside of it which holds it in place. Made from chromed Onyx stone steel with thick coating of Antimantium steel along the center piece. A family gift passed down when reached adult hood. *Anything he can get his hands on AUTOMAIL Automail limbs are gen erally made with a full steel skeletal frame layered with steel armor-plating to protect the various wires and intricate machinery inside; however, contemporary technological advancements have allowed certain Automail to be comprised of other materials such as carbon fiber, fiberglass, chrome, copper-nickel and aluminum alloys, so as to be less cumbersome and more durable than steel in abnormal conditions. On keyomes Automail the metal would be Onyx, and Antimantium within the interior of the Automail so that it would stay sturdy, so even the most devastating attacks like even a TANK running over it full speed would not shatter the object completely, so a full Challenger 2: 62,500 kg would going at 90 mph wouldn’t even destroy it. Now, on the exterior… it is pressured down, forcing it to gridlock with the outter covering of the other metals used and layers over the exterior as well so that it wouldn’t rust quickly. "Rusting" is a word which is reserved for iron oxidizing, but the other metals will also form oxides. There are many different kinds of steels, some which rust more easily than others. Stainless steel, for example, pretty much doesn't rust at all, but it has significant amounts of other elements, usually chromium and nickel, in it. This is what was used for the outer base mostly consisting of the stainless steel than the other metals listed. Aluminum is fairly resistant to damaging corrosion, but it forms a thin oxide layer very quickly, which makes a hard barrier to prevent further oxygen from coming in to interact with the remaining aluminum. This is one reason why aluminum is a favorite in structural coatings like aluminum siding on houses and aluminum screen doors -- they do not fall apart when they form a coating of corrosion, which will happen over the years the more he uses it. Keyomes automailed arm, was burned down to a dark cool metal mix much like how a sword is crafted. Once he pulled the arm out it was fully coated chrome black with a emerald glow. The red lava like marks near the lower arm simply indicates that he's healthy and able to move. And unlike other Automails... the Anti-freeze placed within the arm would work like a Cars air conditioning. Where as it would usually damage his arm if it was too hot, making it difficult to use because of the pain. Or if it was too cold, and the arms joints would lock up. The Anti-freeze would activate a small latch that allows its essence to pour out within the arm when abnormal temperatures are detected. This would quickly cause the arm to get accustomed to any and ever type of weather change. Within the arm. Mr. Hideo had added a filter within the shoulder plate. It's mostly operative like a computer there. He knew Keyome had a mission to do at the top. So he made sure that this arm would almost be everything he needed. Due to mostly everyone relying on technology. RAYS. UAV'S Airplane sonar's etc etc. Tracking made this easier for someone. But... Keyomes arm emits a shredding along the shoulder... that are much to thin for the human eye to see. The Filter within the inside of it has a generated shredder... that pulls in air, and then emits the air back out of it with small strips of aluminum in the small holes along his arm. It's much too quite for anyone to hear, and keyome probably doesn’t even have knowledge of it to this day. So basically his arm would work like a chaff grenade. Chaff consists of small aluminum strips that are specifically designed to confuse radar frequencies, and normally used by aircraft to fool missile radar. The individual strips are cut in such a way that they wreak havoc with radar's transmitted frequencies. The chaff grenade is a combination of a wide-dispersal system for such strips and an electronic jamming system similar in effect to a magnetic pulse; it fools most electronic devices in the current room, including security cameras, radios, and some types of UAV. Modern armed forces use chaff (in naval applications, for instance, using short-range SRBOC rockets) to distract radar-guided Missles from their targets. Most military aircraft and warships have chaff dispensing systems for self-defense. An Interconteintal Ballistic Missle may release in its mid course phase several independent warheads, a large number of decoys, and chaff. So with his arm... Keyome more than likely would never be scoped out on any kind of radar... making him invisible to most of his enemies. It also has the ability to Supress nanomachines... along the elbow part of the arm. A signal emitts from the tip of the elbow like a sonar. Making most Nano weaponry completly useless. Keyome's arm can shape shift into 3 unknown weapons. He doesn’t know what they are.... nor if they exist in the first place. So this Information is Unknown. Keyome's arm is will over the worth of 200,000,000,000 Tanz. During Ark 2. Keyome Tasanagi's arm's had been giving an upgrade. On the forearm Dr.Hideo added a synthesizer that process a generic coating of the human flesh over Keyomes arms. Making them look, feel, and even TASTE rea. The coating would fool the human eye and even cause powerful magnetic currents to dissipate from there connection of his arms. Due to the flesh coating being so thick. Golden Fist Golden Fist: Keyomes Automailarms are indestructable to say the least, but also very destructable.It can easily be noted that keyomes arms are morse so weapons. Unlike normal Chi users/Hadou users, Keyome does not have flesh where his arms would be instead a very powerful mechanical structure that allows his chi to easily pass throughout his limbs to create monsterous results.After Channeling the Chi within his arms to a hightened state of augemented strength and power Keyome's arms, or arm will brim a bright golden color with surges of lightning that would discharge from his arms ( His black Lightning, scroll down to see further detail on it.)Make note it only glows golden due to the massive amount of heat that it produces with the chi flourishing within the arms. With his Thunderous Boxing Technique, and this new form of power Keyome later on named it 'Golden fist style'. It harness the Dark Hadou within his body into both of his arms for the full power.At its first level, The Golden Fist simply forms a golden tint to his arms more or so like an aura Keeping its orginal 'human' textures and skin tone. Fist boos'''t: By punching the ground with " Golden Fist" and channeling "Chi" energy into it, Keyome can generate a small fissure of energy that stretches for about a dozen or so meters, which in turn unleashes a powerful force sufficient to easily launch several humans into the air and away from Keyome. '''Golden Strike: The first and weakest of the "Strikes" that Keyome later on made names for this Golden Fist stage. His Arm would burst with a brimming gold aura( Make note it only glows golden due to the massive amount of heat that it produces with the chi flourishing within the arms.) Keyome begins to slide across the ground and pivot repeatedly in order to either maintain or increase momentum, before thrusting his fist at the target and unleashing a powerful wave of force. Keyome before was capable of to collapsing an entire office building by striking its top surface with Golden Strike. Using Keyomes Push Blast Technique he's able to emit a force of his chi out of his back to propel himself out at fercious speeds to build momentum to deliever the blow. He uses this method with all of the Strike attacks. Golden Power Strike: The second of the Strikes that Keyome can use in this stage. Functions the same as the first one, except that it causes a minor steam to burst from the top of his 'shoulder blade'which signifies in an increase in firepower. Keyome is capable of destroying the massive Battle suits used by the Armada which he did during the 6 month time skip when he went with his Dog Army team and had to battle a Armada battle power unit which were condesned of one of the most powerful metals in the known world and standing the height of 35 feet in the air. (likely approaching cityblock-busting, given the quantity of reinforced steel present). Oblitherating Golden Strike: The third and strongest of the Strikes that Keyome can use in this stage. Functions the same as Golden Strike and Golden Power strike except that the arm does completly turn chrome gold and red streaks of lightning appear as an odd desigen( It signigies the Dark Hadou trying its hardest to combust out of the arm, if it were a normal human arm, it would blow up instantly if tried any of these techniques, but due to keyomes Industractable arms he's more than able to contain it for these attacks.) that gets destroyed and the firepower is further increased: this is the attack that ranks Keyome at multi cityblock-busting power, capable of wiping out hundreds of thousands cubic meters worth of rock in energy collisions with force of impact. METALS WITHIN THE AUTO-ARM ELBORATION REFERENCES Adamantium is a very dense, artificial, iron-based alloy that is virtually indestructible. A sufficient amount is capable of surviving multiple nuclear explosions with no damage. A pure blade of Adamantium is capable of cutting almost any known substance, with the known exceptions of Adamantium itself and Captain America's shield. The ability to slice completely through a substance with an Adamantium blade depends upon the amount of force being exerted and the density of the material in question. adamantium, its degree of density, makes a very thick metal capable of drilling with greater effectiveness than the Vibranium True AdamantiumThis is the attempt at recreation of Proto-Adamantium. This is the Adamantium which is also used in Wolverine. It is nearly as strong/durable, but unlike Proto Adamantium Primary is possible to be reproduced. Only beings with Godlike powers (such as Odinforce Thor) can manipulate Primary Adamantium. Otherwise, it is completely indestructible to all forms of attack. Being this strong, it is very rare and expensive to create/manipulate and is top secret in the US government, though it has shared it with some of their "allies". Once liquid Adamantium cools and hardens, it can never be manipulated again. Carbonadium is a resilient, unstable metal that is vastly stronger than steel, but more flexible than Adamantium. Carbonadium is, in fact, both a more malleable and cheaper version of Adamantium.2 Due to its malleability, carbonadium is considerably less durable than True Adamantium though for all practical purposes carbonadium is nearly indestructible. Omega Red (an adversary of The X-Men, primarily Wolverine) has carbonadium coils which allow him to drain life energies. Atlernate Identity? During Ark1 Key ome had to get rid of his true identity in attempts to take down his Rival Danchou. This Alternate identity goes by the name of Jet Frost A KPD Detective who's alot like Keyome ( Because it is keyome.) Though he seems to get in a mood when acting out this guy where his since of Justice is almost way to high. His skills as a detective come easy, almost to the point that he questions his sanity and how he's able to switch between the roles of a chairmen and then right back as a KPD officer. Statbook/Rap Sheet Sex Male Relationship In a relationship with Isabel Nakayama ALLIES/ ENEMIES 'Allies' *Soramaru Clan- Brother clan *Kirei Yuri RETIRED- Old Friend, Dead. *Neko Takaichi RETIRED- Old Friend, Dead. *Wakahisa Clan- Brother/Sister Clan *Asami Takahashi- Old Aniki. *ChiTori Clan- Kagemaru Ally/ Sister clan *Hajime Nagakura RETIRED- Old Best Friend, Dead *Alex Stone- Loyal Secretary. *Donnie Yun- Mutual friend, Brother clan memeber *Tetsu Ryoji- Mutual friend *Nakayama Isabel- Girlfriend, sister clan member 'Enemies' *Thomas Flint- The Antagonist of Ark 3, *Tanaban- The Antagonist of Ark 2 *Venetrix Flint-Henchmen and wife of Thomas Flint *Drankin- ?? *Titan Force *Donnie Yun- Mutual Enemy *Tetsu Ryoji- Mutual Enemy *KPD *The President *The Chairmen of the KPD *The Mayor of Kasaihana city Inner Energy type Dark Hadou The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. HADOU TYPE ATTACKS AND ABILTIES 'HADOU BAKUHATSU' Hadou Bakuhatsu. As a result of the Hadou Bakuhatsu., the user's strength, speed, and senses greatly increase for an instant. The only change produced by the basic Hadou Bakuhatsu is that it increases ones ability. Kind of like a hyper mode in a game. It is a technique that multiplies the user's Chi. Enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them with explosive forces and speed like attacks. Keyome has been forced to master this attack but in addition 15 years of his life has been deducted because of it. *Speed ranging from 200MPH on foot *He will Drain quickly if he forced the Technique for to long. *Can only use it for up to 3 post untill it gives out, making you hold a stale mate without it untill 4 post later where the energy has been restored. 'Pusshu Bakufū ( Push blast)' At more powerful levels, Ones Chi or Hadou has the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the power put into it, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air-not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even (particularly in the case of fragile materials such as ceramics) shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's Chi ability control, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target. With practice, a skilled Chi user could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the Hadou of a conventional explosive. The user is able to form compressed explosions as a striaght punch of pressureized air to be projected out or thrown. When the highly moving pressurizd air comes into contact with a target, the air is released with force, from sudden gusts to hurricane force winds. With training, the user could be able to detonate the bombs at will or have several orbit the user.. this only works if the user is far away from there target by 50 feet or more. The longer the feet the faster and more potent of explsion radius. *Able to send this various waves and blast. *Can only use 3-4 blast a post anything over voided *Warning! If Keyome begans to charge this technique, depnding on how many post he has it, will determine just how powerful said force will be for the attack. These were all taught and learned during keyomes time with his Training after Ark 3 'Oni's embrace' *The power to become stronger in the presence of evil, or any malicious energies. An association with Malefic Forces Manipulation. And opposite of Good Empowerment. *With this ability, the user can augment their bodies using the malevolent energies coming from the minds and actions of those around them. For example, if the user was placed in a maximum security prison their power would be sufficient enough to destroy a city single-handedly. This trait makes the power incredibly versatile as the aspects of evil exist all throughout the natural world. 'One man army' *The ability to be as deadly as a vastly superior force. An advanced version of Enhanced Combat. May be the end result of Combat Empowerment. *This ability allows its users to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. Users of this ability are a terror on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse. This ability can manifest various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill. Users of this ability are as deadly at range as they are in close quarters. *'Last Stand Empowerment': The ability to spontaneously manifest the above power in suicidal situations. Almost always results in the users death, though not before amassing a significant body count. Users who do survive its use may develop the permanent version. *'Inverse Ninja Law': The ability to become more powerful as the odds are stacked against you. However the opposite is also true. This may be exploited by genre-savvy opponents. Not necessarily unique to ninjas, see here for more details. 'Enhanced Combat' *The ability to have a superior combat prowess than normal members of your species, with no superhuman degree. Even though this ability is not classified as 'superhuman'; this ability is a Sub-Power of overly enhanced human states. *This power allows the user to have greater fighting skills than professional combatants (e.g. martial artists, boxers, wrestlers, UFC fighters etc). In addition to this, On the other hand, users are capable of mastering combat skills or weapons in days or months, even though for a normal member, it would take years to perfect. 'Enhanced Stamina' *The ability to have highly developed musculature that generate less fatigue toxins than the musclelature of most other humans, enabling them to gain greater endurance. A sub-power of Peak Human State. *Peak users of this ability are enabled to run for so many hours (maybe days) and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. 'Enhanced Strength' *The ability to be stronger than normal humans; even though their capabilities are not classified as 'superhuman'. This is a sub-power of Peak Human State but not completly *Users are capable of lifting double one's own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing only up to 900lbs level, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc without even using his Chi to its full state. Although with his Chi Keyome can lift up to 1,100lbs by himself now. 'Abnormal Longevity' *The ability to age slower than normal members of your species, though not to a superhuman degree. A sub-power of Peak Human State. *Individuals with this ability are at the peak of human conditioning. For this very reason, they age slower than normal members of their species due to having extremely healthy cells, without any superhuman degree. In addition, this would activate when the user is in his/her young-adult years and they'd look twenty-years younger. In Captain America's state, even though he was frozen in the ice for nearly seventy-years, Steve still had the vitality and appearance of a man in his physical prime. If one were to "super-charge" this ability, then the user would achieve the superhuman version of this ability (the user could gain immortality if the augmentation is powerful enough). Finally, the user could live up to hundred-ten years since this ability is at enhanced level. 'Enhanced Speed' *The ability to be faster than average humans; even though this ability is not classified as 'superhuman'. This is a sub-power of Peak Human State. *Users can run up to 60 miles per hour; with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. Additionally, the user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential, making their speed near-superhuman. Kuroi inazuma ( Black Lightning 黒い稲妻 ) This technique is simply from Keyome Tasanagi's body and nothing more. '''Has nothing to do with Elementals During the time that Keyome had been Training with Isabel he took it upon himself to venture out into the desecrated United States for a month in a half. When he had sex with the Tribal women ( In Ark 3) It indeed put a upping spike into his Dark Hadou Control. It caused him to become one with nature, and even one with Death. Keyomes Oni began to blend into it all as he gained the full control over the Satsui no Hadou. He had come to discover this technique truly when he was struck by lightning and managed to keep himself alive by forcing it within his system before it would kill him and ultimately destory him from the inside. He fought hard to keep himself alive, thus making his Dark Hadou consume it fully, this process took Keyome 1 month alone to fully get it within his system. Forcing him to rest in a tint in the middle of the out-skirts of Kasaihana city deserts shaking half violently for hours on the verge of death. Satsui no Hadou being consist of Chaos Energy. Chaos energy: Complete disorder and confusion. Behavior so unpredictable as to appear random, This is the form of Satsui no Hadou. Keyomes " Lightning" mostly focuses itself around. The focus and precession with the energy became so precise it began to discharge from his body in surges of lightning. ( Dont get this mistaken with those of The Dragon Gangs lightning. This is not true lightning but uses the same context of it in a sense'''.) ' '' '''The Surges or discharges of lightning came out with a hellish red tint at first and soon became a demonic chrome black color with a red tint, maybe a sign of him mastering it. It was powerful indeed,It was a Combination of Electricity '' ( Within his bod'''y) and Darkness(' Satsui no Hadou'). Keyome was able to control and create a special form of “mystical” dark electricity, which ignores the limitations and weaknesses of normal lightning. Black lightning doesn't just discharge energy it shocks and destroys everything it touches, including normal lightning. It took Keyome 4 months to fully get this technique underway. 'The Dying Effect' The Chaos Energy itself gave keyome the ability to cause anything organic to wither, rot and decay, whether living or deceased. The Chaotic part of the Satusi no Hadou made this possible. The Demonic Lightning would pull its power right from the Oni within Keyome, giving him the power to cause death, either instantly or after certain time if the technique is absorbed. If people tried to redirect, absorb, or manipulating this technique it may be impossible for certain reasons which may leave the opposing force to die. 'General Base' With his Black Lightning technique it would give him diverse various electrical-based attacks, ranging from simple to complex attacks. Simple effects may include the ability to generate electricity, shoot lightning, or overload a circuit. More complex ones may include manipulating energy in a person ( Only if there has been an Black Lightning Electric magnetic force field been made.) directing current in a more complex route than the one of least resistance, firing sparks, turning off electrical devices, or electrical constructs. With applications ranging from direct electrocution and high energy output, to more complex abilities. Keyome will only use this Technique when threatned, and will always only use it with physical combat and nothing more. 'Ability Possibilites' *Absorb, conduct, create, generate, and/or control electricity of various intensities *Charge objects with electricity, heating them and/or making them conduct electricity. *Death Inducement by overcharging the victim with electrical currents. *Draw in power from naturally occurring and/or artificial electricity to increase their abilities. *May be able to generate enough power to vaporize matter. *Electric Field Negation *Increase the sharpness of objects by using electricity to create vibrations. *Paralysis Inducement and/or Jolt Inducement. *Electricity Infusion by surrounding objects or weapons in electricity. *Create electrical bursts and/or shock-blasts *Electric Pull to pull themselves toward something or to pull things toward them. *Negate Electrical Resistance by: *Detonating volatile air molecules (which could normally be used to insulate electricity) with electrons to cause powerful explosions or the use of high voltage electricity like a lightning strike. *Generate heat through high voltage to burn elasticity users. *Generate violent currents to brutally tear through the ground, rendering grounding electricity pointless. ONI KEYOME (( please note that it is extremly hard for him to get into this mode, it is a variyation from his Inner Chi. )) While the Shinto "Oni" explains the character motivations, the visual aspects of Keyome are based more on Kongōrikishi (金剛力士), or Niō (仁王), from Buddhism. 'ONI MODE '... *Oni appears as a far more muscular and a slightly bigger version of Keyome. He has darker skin, glowing red eyes and glowing, spiky shoulder-length hair. He also gains fangs, along with dark tribal like markings on his head resembling growing horns. His skin wraps around in a black tattoo like formation around his body. Also growin a pair of dark black wings. Depending on how emerged he is in said state his skin will grow darker and darker. 'Oni's Personality' *Oni has no morals and will fight any warrior to the death, regardless of condition, rather than seeking out worthy opponents to fight and kill in a fair match. In addition, he now talks in the third person even more, as he says his own name after defeating or killing his opponents. He also becomes far more evil to the point of calling himself evil incarnate. As Oni, he completely despises humanity and says it is of no use to evil incarnate. 'Ability Traits' *During this form keyome's strength is augmented to the extent that he is able to lift about two cars, but due to the massive increase of strength his speed has been rendered. But this simply makes him a tank in a way. His skin thickens able to take massive blows and a multiude of bullets. Though enough 50 cal shots could take him down if applied with enough pressure. *The Aura like cloak that emits from his body during this form allows him to do things such as hit things with the Aura itself or use it as a projectile if needed be. *Even with these abilites if used too much he will power down quickly. The Oni state only last for 10 post total. 'Oni Control' *Someone who’s soul has been emerged with an Oni, also making it so to the point that there Satsui no Hadou is apart of the person in every way and form due to battling it for so long it no longer effects him in a bad way. Due to Keyome now having some what of control over his Oni subconsciously, he’s able to form his arm into the Oni’s deformed replica of his original automailed arm. Also being able to manifest wings from his back at will. He’s even able to force himself into a semi state of the mode itself using about 30% of it at will, any thing further would force him into submission with his inner ‘Demons’ completly. 'Demonic Tranquility' ''' '''Users of this spiritual practice are able to be at one with their Demonic/ Satsui no Hadou essence as well their mind. They are able to develop a high level consciousness over bodily processe. One is also able to detach oneself from worldly concerns and achieve spiritual enlightenment and gain control of all of their abilities. Keyomes Personality Calm and collected, yet when pushed his temper may snap at any moment. Keyome has grown abit more mature being the age of 21 now. He'll always help someone when he can and his once crude behavior with cursing someone out has now been replaced with speaking in methapors ( unless he's drunk or pissed off.) Keyome no longer belives in murder after taking in the relligon of Buddhism, yet he will contradict himself and kill someone if he feels they are a plague. *The Plague: Keyome has grown to think of people as this name that are harmfull beings or hurtfull people to society. He calls them the sickness and is strickly hell bent on cleaning the world of its sickness. Keyome has made his men do things that the KPD wont do... making his men go out and patrol through the cities on there own, whipping out there on juustice. He often sends his men out on missions to get rid of the pleague. *The Cure: The cure, is what he refers to the people who are good, or better yet those that are trying to make a living, or better yet just trying to get by. Keyome know's that this is rather judgmental of people but he'll label people as this in his own way of cleansing the city of its 'Sickness.' Ark 1 During Ark 1 Keyome Tasanagi was labeled as a terrorist and also had his clan completely eradicated. Due to this he was forced to grow up and take full control on regaining his clans honor. His egotistical ways died off when he came to the realization of his ways and that his actions were indeed putting those he cared for, lives in danger. Keyome lost his arms during this Ark and also seemed to build a love interest though he would deny it, more than likely claiming it as a business deal more than a love interest to hide himself from the blows of a broken heart. He was still very much so hotheaded within this Ark but he grew to be more tactical and also to think before he leaped, where he had failed at doing before. ACCOMPLISHMENTS He battled awhole Yakuza and snuck himself inside of the KPD where he still acts as a Detective to this day to throw off his enemies in the near future. ARK 2 During this Ark, Keyome has grown quite a bit. Due to the events that have happened with Ark 1. Once able to fully defeat Danchou and bring his plans to a stop ( Or so he thinks.) He made a deal with Natasha's father, seeing that he is an Ambassador of Russia and the Leader of the Russian mob. He gave keyome the power to rebuild his clan and quickly he left back to Russia. Keyome now has over 50,000 men at his disposal and the money to fully rebuild the clan to its full glory. He has calmed and he isn’t afraid to let his men die to get a point across. Very tactical he has grown to be very cold to his enemies at this point, yet he seems to be letting off against her everlasting Nemesis "Society". Keyome also was suffering from the crude break up with Natasha later on during the Ark, which pushed him hard into the direction of "Love hurts" Kind of attitude. ACCOMPLISHMENTS ARK 3 Keyome has toned into a young fine warrior throughout the course of Ark 2, and now with a new light among things he’s starting to see that hating people isn’t the way he needs to go. Hating society as a whole not so much, but maybe strongly disliking the people that corrupt it. Keyome at this point has sworn to keep Kasaihana city safe with his “New reason to fight.”( Thanks to Donnie Yun's talk at the end of Ark 2) He no longer cares for trivial things, like fame, rarely even sex now. Keyome has grown to the point of training his Chi on a daily and simply giving back to the community with the money he’s gotten over the GMAF ( Even though last years did not meet an ultimate successes.) Keyome Tasanagi has learned to let go of his everlasting hate towards Danchou, starting to realize that he himself only wanted to fix the world in his own light much similar to the way that Keyome is wanting to do now. As for now, Tasanagi is still the head of the Kagemaru clan… yet the words that Tanaban (The Dictator, Antagonist of Ark 2.) Said to him, has him really and truly on edge… What new threats are in the depths of Kasaihana city…? And how many years exactly will it be before these dark forces come? Only time will tell. Keyome has grown to learn that his best friend Hajime more than likely isn’t coming back. Thus to this he is starting to let go of that feeling of missing closure. Forgiving him for abandoning him, and also leaving his fiancée behind (Isabelle). He hopes one day to talk to him man to man. And see just exactly what was going on to make him disapper from his friends and family. ACCOMPLISHMENTS ROLE-PLAY SELECTION ARK 1 *Ark1 Episode 1 The Dragon vs The Wolf *Ark1 Episode 2 The corrupt *Ark1 Episode 3 Broken bonds *Ark1 Episode 4 Blinded eyes *Ark1 Episode 5 A Yakuza's way *Ark 1 Episode 7 Recontruction *Ark1 Episode 8 The Beauty Of Difference *Ark 1 Episode 9 The Lion Vs the Wolf *Ark 1 Episode 12 - "A meeting... or two." *Ark 1 Episode 13 Lions and Dogs *Ark1 Episode 14 Reunited: "Kirei-chan" and "Matsuo-kun" *Ark 1 Episode 16 Invariability. The Wolf and the Viper *Ark 1 Episode 17 Supercilious *Ark 1 Episode 18 Radiant Covenant *Ark 1 Episode 20 ARK 1 FINAL ARK 2 *Ark 2 Episode 5: Similar Pains *Ark 2 Episode 6: The Metting Between The Lion and The Wolf Mutual Agreements *Ark 2 Episode 7: So What Is Bad To You? *Ark 2 Episodes 8: Heated Confrontation A God, The Snow, and The Tiger *Ark 2 Episode 9: Explosive *Ark 2 Episode 10: Fuckin Plasma? *Ark 2 Episode 11: The First Step To War *Ark 2 Episode 13: The Wolf and the White Tiger *Ark 2 Episode 14: Ignorance Is Bliss *Ark 2 Episode 15: Stand Off *Ark 2 Episode 16: Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Yin and Yang *Ark 2 Episode 18: Double Agents (( WARNING..XXX )) *Ark 2 Episdoe 20: The Reaper of Crushing. *Ark 2 Episode 21: When Darkness Consumes. Lend..a Hand! *Ark 2 Episode 22: "Simply Because You Understand.." *Ark 2 Episode 24: Limit Breaker. Keyome vs Oni *Ark 2 Episode 25: GMAF Survival Conquest Addition Part 2 *Ark 2 Episode 26: GMAF Surivial Conquest Addition Part 3 *Ark 2 Episode 27: GMAF Survival Conquest Addition Part 4 *Ark 2 Episode 29: GMAF Survivor Conquest Addition Part 5 *Ark 2 Episode 30: GMAF Survivor Conquest Addition Part 7 *Ark 2 Episode 32: GMAF Finals Part Part 2 (Tag Team Match) *Ark 2 Episode 33: GMAF Finals Part 2 ( Cop vs Wolf ) *Ark 2 Episode 34: Final Man vs A God ARK 3 *Ark 3 Episode 3: Rap Battles and Being Bored *Ark 3 Episode 4: Hunting below Zero.. *Ark 3 Episode 5: I Wont Be So Weak Net Time *Ark 3 Episode 12: Shocking Pay Back *Ark 3 Episode 13: Making A Truce *Ark 3Episode 15: 2 For 25 oz's? *Ark 3 Episode 16: Kagemaru forever... *Ark 3 Episode 18: Im Not A Bully *Ark 3 Episode 23: A Date Or A Meeting... *Ark 3 Episode 27: Odd Discovery *Ark 3 Epsiode 29: The Catalyst *Ark 3 Episode 31: The Egale vs The Boar *Ark 3 Episode 33: First Day Babysitting *Ark 3 Episode 35: Tribal Attractions... *Ark 3 Episode 36: The Flint Of The Fire *Ark 3 Episode 37: Master Splinter Sewer Rats *Ark 3 Episode 39: Battle below The Waters, The Return Of the Tin Man *Ark 3 Episode 40: Supercop vs The Oni Slayer *Ark 3 Episode 41: Investigations Of Void *Ark 3 Episode 42: Illusions A Granger *Ark 3 Episode 43: 12 steps ahead of you FINAL ARK 4 *Ark 4 Episode 1: Chronometricphobia Part 1 *Ark 4 Episode 3: Welcome To The Kagemaru Clan *Ark 4 Episode 4: The Light To The Darkness APPROVED BY Chairmen Tasanagi http://i1308.photobucket.com/albums/s620/IzzyDaPada/PadaApproved2_zps5c44a1db.png Category:Kagemaru Category:CHAIRMEN Category:Yakuza Category:Oni Category:Tasanagi Blood lines Category:Hadou Category:Chi Category:Warrior Category:The big 3 Category:Martial Artist Category:RPC